Harvest Moon::Animal Parade LukexAkari A new begining
by Amane-chan14
Summary: Akari just moved to Castanet she is makeing new friends and looking for some guys to be more then friends with hint hint (luke V) anyway this is a new begining of her life and she will take it to the extream when drinking at the inn take her time while working and getting to know guys( luke v) Read as her new life begins in Castanet


**Hello making a LukexAkari fan fiction. I'm new at this and reviews are loved **

**So please tell me I did good :D okay here it goes.**

The sun shone over the sea making it shine and the cool ocean breeze against her face ruffling up her hair, maybe coming here to start a new life wouldn't be so bad. As the boat stopped at the dock she jumped out of the boat and on to the land, she waved goodbye to the boat driver named Pascal and ran to a short chubby man. "Hi" she said with a sweet smile on her face and the man said "well hello there Akari, I'm Hamilton and I'm the mayor of Castanet, I bet you cant wait to see your new house" he said smiling back at her. So with that he walked her to her new home when they got there her smile turned into a frown "this is going to take some work" she said as she looked at the house and at the fields she then waved goodbye at the mayors retreating figure then she let out a deep sigh and looked at the house the house again it was covered with mold and looked very small and the field seemed dry and covered with weeds, what more could she ask for. She then walked into the house at least it really isn't cramped in here like she thought, she then walked deeper into the house and closed the door behind her and set her bag on the floor she would have loved to meet people but why not leave that till tomorrow, she thought. So with that she threw herself on the bed and went to sleep.

I opened my eyes and let out a yawn and looked around the room, it was a beautiful bright yellow from the curtains. She looked around one more time then rolled herself onto the floor, then she got up and went into the bathroom to change she wore a green short sleeve shirt with a dark green belly showing tank top with some demi shorts with her boots. When she finished getting ready she walked outside and took out her map and she decided to go to harmonica town. When she got to harmonica town she entered Inn and was greeted by an orange haired girl. "hi, I are you new here?" she said with a smile on her face, "hello and yes I'm new here" I told her with a sweet smile on my face. She then said "really! Well then I'm Maya, the girl with the ponytail is Kathy and the guy taking orders is Chase" she said each of them looking at her when they heard there names and I waved a hello at them. "Well I must go now I wouldn't want to waste your time" "oh okay….well bye then!" she said then turning around and disappearing into the kitchen. With that I left the Inn and went to the clinic when she got there she greeted Jin the doctor and Irene. Once she left the clinic she decided to go to the flute fields and went into Horn Ranch she meet Renee, Hanna and Cain. After she met them she went to Marimba Farm and was greeted by Anissa followed by her parents Ruth and Craig. Finally she went to the Garmon Mine District and met Owen, Julius and Ramsey. Lastly she then went to the carpenters she knocked on the door then felt stupid to see that it was still open, she put her hand on the handle and opened the door. There was a big man with dark blue hair and a mustache "hello, are you new around here because I've never seen you before?" he said

"Hello my names Akari and yes I am new here." "well Akari I'm Dale and that kid over there is my apprentice Bo" he said gesturing to the blond boy that looked like a little kid "also my son if you would like to meet him just go behind the shop" he also added. "okay and nice to meet you" I said as I turned and walked to the back of the shop, as I was walking I heard a loud thump that continued on, _"bet he's \probably exactly like his dad and he's not very charming" _I thought. When I finally got to the back of the shop I saw a guy with blue hair lighter then his fathers "HEY!" I yelled catching his attention as he turned around and saw me. Now that I had actually saw his entire face I just stared in amazement he was slightly muscular and THIN that though I just had about him probably being fat was so wrong and he was charming especially the his gold eyes. I snapped back to reality when I realized he had closed in on me and had a confused look on his face when I realized how close he actually and my face turned red "s- s sorry did you say something" he then backed away and got a bog grin on his face "I said hey I'm Luke" "oh hey Luke I'm Akari then" He chuckled and put a dumb up and said "nice to meet you then Akari well see ya some other time Akari" "oh okay bye then" and then I turned around and went back to my farm. When she got to her home she fell face first into her bed, the first thought that went threw her head was Luke and his golden eyes gazing at her or was it the other way around anyway why was she thinking that way about him, was it love at first sight

**DONE! :D Tell me if I did I good job in reviews and you shold now reviews are like cookies to other people but for me there lollipops and mints! ^ I luv em lolli's and mints so plz review and if I get some good reviews then ill be posting new chapters every weekend X3 bye bye**


End file.
